


Thorin's Company Descends on Laketown [Esgaroth]

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Fall and Rise of the House of Durin [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Bardic Performance, Alfrid the Weasel, Despot Master of Laketown, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Greedy Master of Laketown, M/M, One Shot, Pissed off Bard, Smitten Bard, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guided by Legolas, Tauriel and the human Bard, Thorin's Company and the sons of Elrond draw closer to Erebor with a short stop in Esgaroth- Laketown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's Company Descends on Laketown [Esgaroth]

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to write separate chapters but to write this as a one-shot instead...

Legolas had some dealings with the repulsive Master of Laketown.

 

He was a despicable man who spent all of the gold he made trading with his father on himself.

 

Of course his cousin’s lover Bard made some more money then most of few inhabitants of Laketown.

 

Thorin’s Company plus his Elven kin, the sons of Elrond rode along the river with him, Tauriel’s horse tied to his.

 

The land was becoming more familiar to the elders of Thorin’s company…

 

Dori and Dwalin were playing ‘do you remember’ to Balin’s amusement but Thorin was oblivious…

 

The young Khazad-dim Nori, Fili, Kili and Ori were becoming more excited as they traveled on.

 

They weren’t as emotionally invested as the others when they arrived in Mirkwood but it was slowly becoming more real to them.

 

When they arrived at Laketown and Bard tied his boat, Tauriel seemed to glow.

 

Bard took her hand and kissed it before he leapt from the boat, “Tauriel show them to our home. I will deliver the contents of the trade: wine and gold for fish. I shall return as soon as I can…”

 

Tauriel leapt lightly from the boat, “There is a stable where we can leave the horses and the ponies. It’s expensive…”

 

Elrohir shrugged, “It bothers us not cousin.”

 

“The price maybe too dear…” Tauriel warned. “The hardships here are visible…glaringly so. Bard and I give what we can. When I am here I tend to the sick and we’ve trained a militia of sorts if we were ever attacked…the Master hates him but he knew that we would only deal with the line of the King of Dale…”

 

“Bard is of that lineage?” Balin gasped.

 

“He has the bearing of a worthy man, I remember the King of Dale.” Dori murmured.

 

“We both have memories of the golden days past here.” Tauriel said quietly. “Come I will take you to our home. It will be tight but we will share what we have.”

 

They walked their steeds to the stables on the edge of the lake.

 

“Lady Tauriel and Lord Legolas! With friends I see.” The elderly ostler greeted them.

 

“Olaf,” Tauriel greeted him, “we are here with guests, how much to stable their steeds?”

 

“Gold my lady…”

 

Tauriel and Legolas unloaded their horses, slinging their packs upon their shoulders before paying the man.

 

“What do you bring?” the man chuckled.

 

“Gifts for the children.”

 

“Good kids you have my lady. It’s a pity you see them so seldom.”

 

“My loyalty may keep me away but my heart is here.” Tauriel said stiffly.

 

It was costly to pay for their horses to be stabled; the company was running on tight funds…

 

It was only the elves who could pay without a trace of worry…

 

Then Nori pulled out enough coin to pay for his, Dwalin, Dori, Balin and Ori’s ponies…

 

Ori sneered, “Why do you not pay for Kili?”

Nori shrugged, “Kili is part of Thorin’s house, you are still a part of ours. It would be an insult to Thorin if I did.”

 

Balin and Dwalin said nothing despite knowing that the gold was likely stolen…

 

“Gloin’ll pay it…” Thorin said gruffly.

 

Gloin paid out as much as was required for the rest of the Khazad-dim members of the Company.

 

Kili’s sharp eyes saw that there were few coins left…

 

Bilbo fished out a gold coin from his pocket, the last of the two he had left.

Once they were paid, Tauriel paid to use one of the few water taxis that littered the shore.

 

Tauriel and Legolas leapt into the boat, picking up the long poles that lay across it lengthwise.

 

Tauriel called out, “Come I offer what hospitality I can.”

 

The Elven twins were the first to jump aboard.

 

Followed by Nori and much of the Company…

 

Bilbo nervously allowed Fili to help him aboard but he clutched at his Heart’s hand…

 

He still had yet to conquer his fear of water…

 

The boat cut through the water like a knife…

 

The shabbiness of the buildings raked at them all like an icy wind.

 

The poverty that had befallen the descendants of the men of Dale was far worse then their life in the Blue Mountains.

 

The coming of Smaug had brought hard times to all both those who had lived in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain as well as those who lived within it…

 

They tied up the boat and alighted.

 

The house they were led to was small but comfortable…

 

The instant that Tauriel entered there was a glad cry…

 

“Mama!” a cinnamon-haired sprite threw herself into Tauriel’s arms.

 

A strapping boy who looked about the maturity of a thirty-year-old Khazad, which likely meant he was closer to twelve appeared.

 

“Uncle Legolas…” the boy beamed.

 

The Mirkwood prince gave the boy a wry grin, “Bain.”

 

Tauriel embraced the young girl before lowering her to the floor, “My youngest daughter Tildiel, her father calls her Tilda. Where is Sigriel?”

 

The boy, Bain grinned, “Sigrid is cooking…”

 

“I hate that she’s growing up so fast…if only Hilda lived…” Tauriel said softly. “Hilda was a fine woman for an Edain.”

 

“Not many would be so welcoming of a elf daughter by marriage who is rarely home.” Legolas observed ruefully.

 

“My first loyalty has always been to my uncle, it wars daily with my loyalty to my family.” Tauriel sighed, “Pardon my behaviour, come and be welcome. What fish we caught on the trip back, Bard will bring to add to my daughter’s cooking.”

 

The girl called Tilda ran into another room calling out, “Sigrid mama’s here with friends!”

 

Out of an archway came a chestnut-haired girl, her ears had an elven-shape to them just like her siblings. She wore a clean but clearly worn apron, “Mama, Uncle Legolas…who are your friends?”

 

“Sigriel these are Elrohir and Elladan, the sons of Elrond, Lord of Imladris. That is Thorin, son of Thrain and heir to Erebor; his sister sons Fili and Kili; their cousins Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin; the brothers Dori, Nori and Ori. Then there are Bifur, Bofur and their cousin Bombur. Last but by no means least the valiant Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna of the Tooks, student of Elrond.”

 

“Is he a dwarf mama?” Tilda asked with childish innocence.

 

Tauriel gave her a look full of fondness, “Why don’t you ask him?”

 

The young human girl crouched in front of Bilbo, “Are you a dwarf?”

 

Bilbo blushed, “I’m a hobbit…”

 

“What’s a hobbit…?” Tilda asked curiously.

 

Bilbo chuckled, “You know how your mom is an elf and your father is human?”

 

Tilda nodded. “Uh huh…

 

“Well a long time ago lost elf children were taken in by dwarves. They grew up, fell in love like your parents and they had children. Those children were hobbits. Eventually we moved away from our dwarf kin but now we’re coming home just like they are.” Bilbo beamed at her.

 

Fili gave him a proud look, “I am sure that those ancestors would be proud of your ancestors returning to their roots.”

 

“Is he yours?” Tilda asked bashfully.

 

“Between Eru and Mahal he was fashioned as the other half to my soul as your father Bard is to your mother.” Fili said peering fondly into Bilbo’s eyes.

 

The house that Tauriel shared with Bard and their children was clean but sparse.

 

It would be as Tauriel warned crowded…

 

It was already feeling crampt as it was…

 

Sigrid had already disappeared into the kitchen when the front door opened.

 

On his back was a small barrel.

 

“Da!” Tilda cried out excitedly.

 

“Tilda are you welcoming our guests? Bain that hearth should be lit. We’re going to need it to toast some of this fresh bread I brought and roast these fish.” Bard said as he crouched, slipping out of the straps that he had on his shoulders that held the barrel to his back. “We haven’t much, we live simply but what we have we shall share.”

 

Bain hurried to light the fire as he was bid.

 

The family did their best to make them welcome…

 

Bombur and Bofur unpacked their dishes and eating utensils…

 

Elrohir and Elladan as well as Legolas did likewise.

 

Tauriel motioned for them to lay their packs and bedrolls in a corner so that they could relax while she and Legolas moved the furniture so that they had more room.

 

When Bard and Sigrid announced that dinner was ready, Tilda appeared with dishes for the family.

 

Bain helped his sister carry platters and large bowls into the room.

 

The platters were filled with fish and toast.

 

Sigrid had thank Illuvatar, made a large pot of soup.

 

They helped themselves to a mug of soup, a piece of toast and a fish.

 

It was a filling meal after meals of _lembas_ …

 

The Company hadn’t eaten so well since leaving Thranduil’s Hall…

 

The Company was mindful and did not eat until they were full merely until they were not hungry.

 

After weeks of travel they were content with the hot meal…

 

Water was heated and Tauriel made tea, which they drank which she and Sigrid washed the dishes with Bilbo and Fili’s help.

 

“All water in Laketown unless its taken from the lake proper must be boiled first.” Bard observed dryly.

 

“You remind me of a friend of ours, a ranger of the North named Strider.” Elrohir said with a hint of praise. “He was a foster brother, raised by our father after his own father died. He is distant kin to us but one of the finest, most honourable of the Dunedain.”

 

“To be compared to a descendant of Arnor is quite the compliment.” Bard said quietly.

 

The floor, which was cleared of furniture was offered to the Company to sleep.

 

They gladly accepted and began to lay out their bedrolls.

 

Tauriel built the fire clearly with the purpose of it burning much of the night.

 

“Sleep well,” the elf maiden said politely before following her husband and children to the floor above where they slept.

 

XooooooX

 

There was a loud rap upon the door that woke them abruptly.

 

“I know you’re in there Bard with that Elf witch of yours! The Master would like a word with you!”

 

“Alfrid!” Came Bard’s voice from the floor above. “I will come after breakfast.”

 

“Bother breakfast, the Master wants to see you now!”

 

“Filled his head with rot again have you devious worm? You’re just jealous and lazy. You’ve never done a lick of work in your life!”

 

“You can’t talk to me like that Bard! I’m the Assistant of the Master of Laketown.” The man called Alfrid snarled.

 

“It’s useless to argue with a weasel, they can’t change their nature.” Tauriel said sagely. “If the Master wishes to speak with you then you should go.”

 

“Dash it all! I did my duty last night!” Bard fumed on the floor above them as he slammed what sounded to be a shutter.

 

Then the voices aside from the whinging Alfrid trailed off into indistinct mutterings.

 

Bard appeared and stalked towards the door with the air of a hunter.

 

The door slammed behind him.

 

The Company rose and silently packed their bedrolls.

 

Tauriel emerged from upstairs. “Sigrid and I will see to breakfast. Bain will fetch water and he’s offered his room for you to bathe. After that and breakfast, you are welcome to do laundry.”

 

The company thanked the Elven lady with the same sentiment they had for Arwen…

 

When Tilda appeared, Tauriel handed her a golden coin and two rabbits she’d shot before they’d met Bard at the landing.

 

“Take those to Ingrid. Tell her that is part of our rent.” Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Tilda looked very pleased with herself at the requested errand and hurried to do so.

 

At Fili’s curious look, Legolas spoke.

 

“Ingrid lives above us. Many houses in Laketown hold more than one family. It is easier to build up. Laketown is built on a series of small islets linked by water and bridges. It was an ambitious endeavor that the refugees of Dale built under the direction of the first Master of Laketown.”

 

There was a barrel of water in the kitchen that Dori asked if he could take some to make tea.

 

Tauriel agreed.

 

Bain began taking trips to the water to bring in wooden buckets, which he poured into a large cauldron.

 

Dori filled a metal pitcher with water and placed it near the fire so that it would come to a boil.

 

The house maybe sparsely furnished but the cauldron and the teapot were clearly well made…

 

Breakfast was more fish, toast and tea.

 

Bilbo felt anxious about eating so much and he wished that he had the cellars of Bag End to give to them…

 

Fili too was upset about eating so much of this family’s food especially given the poverty of Laketown.

 

The other members of the company clearly felt the same…

 

Even Thorin who often seemed in a daze these days seemed worried…

 

They were carrying their dishes into the kitchen, with Dori and Nori offering to do dishes out of gratitude for the meal, when Bard appeared fuming.

 

“That snivelling weasel!” Bard exploded after slamming the door behind him.

 

Tauriel gave a long-suffering sigh, “What has Alfrid done now?”

 

“He told the Master about our guests but he made it seem as if I’d brought in mercenaries to overthrow the Master. As if I want that job! I’m content with what I have. I swear we only have a militia in case of emergency because we know that if we were attacked that the Master’s guards would defend him rather then us.” Bard fumed.

 

“If we’ve caused trouble we can move along immediately.” Fili said firmly.

 

The company echoed him.

 

“I don’t know much of your purpose Master Thorin. I know that the Lonely Mountain used to belong to the Dwarves. Have you come to reclaim it?” Bard frowned.

 

Thorin’s voice was cold, “We came to retake the mountain yes.”

 

“I surmised as much. What of the dragon?” Bard frowned. “My grandfather is believed to have died trying to protect Dale. After the dwarves fled, our livestock were eaten and our fields burned by the dragon. We too had little choice but to leave because we would starve. It hunted the mountain bare as well and only Girion had the courage to go into Erebor in hopes of slaying the dragon. When he didn’t come back, our ancestors abandoned Dale. My grandfather was only a boy and his mother wasn’t trusted to rule so a former advisor of Girion’s devised Laketown and was made it’s first Master.”

 

“We will deal with the dragon.” Thorin growled.

 

“I hope that you fare better then Girion.” Bard shrugged. “The Master wishes to meet with you.”

 

“Beware,” Legolas warned, “if Alfrid is a weasel then the Master is a fox.”

 

“If Illuvatar wills it, they will destroy one another.” Tauriel said sagely.

 

“I will meet with this master if I must.”

 

“It is either that or running.” Bard snorted.

 

“I will not run like a coward!” Thorin snapped.

 

“I’ll eat breakfast first and then we’ll go.”

 

“Thorin why don’t you and Balin bathe first?” Elrohir offered. “I’m sure that Legolas will show us a suitable place outside.”

 

Legolas inclined his head, “There is such a place. We can reach it easily. We’ll meet you at the Master’s Residence. It never hurts to remind the greedy old fool that father will only do business with Bard.”

 

“Which only increases his hatred.” Tauriel muttered.

 

Bain had begun trekking hot water upstairs and appeared to announce that the bath was ready. Then he hurried off to bring more water in…

 

Bard sat down to eat what had been left for him, a piece of still warm fish and a mug of tea.

 

Sigrid scurried to toast bread for him while Dori and Nori disappeared to do dishes while Balin and Thorin went to bathe.

 

XooooooX

 

After Thorin and Balin returned downstairs to go with the returned Legolas and Bard, who recently finished his breakfast to meet this ‘Master’.

 

Fili and Bilbo were offered to bathe next after Bain replaced the water.

 

Bilbo felt unworthy but with Thorin’s absence, Fili was reckoned to be the surrogate leader of the Company in his absence and they had since he proved his worth against the trolls, treated Bilbo as if he were Fili’s consort.

 

Fili was far more accustomed to their deference and accepted it with goodwill rather then arrogance. Before they went upstairs, Fili requested that Ori and Kili help Bain trek in water.

 

Kili nodded, “Of course. We’ve got to earn our supper. Maybe Bilbo and I can go hunting in a bit.”

 

Fili sighed, “We’ll decide that when we hear what Uncle Thorin says after his return.”

 

XooooooX

 

Balin’s first visual impression of ‘Alfrid’ was smarmy…

 

He was a slippery character who liked to land on his feet and used his tarnished silver tongue to worm his way into a position of counsel with weak-minded authority figures. He remembered some of Thrain’s old advisors had become Dain’s and they rubbed him the same way as this Alfrid…

 

Alfrid was clearly the sort of advisor that Balin promised himself and Mahal that he would never be…

 

They were led into a large building in the centre of Laketown…

 

A large pompous man who was clearly overfed and dressed ostentatiously while a majority of the people he was responsible starved.

 

Balin was struck by the difference in Thorin’s Leadership in the Blue Mountains, where he worked hard even doing menial labour to feed the orphans and widows of Azanulbizar.

 

Thorin was a leader, this Master was a fool worthy of such horrendous counsel that Alfrid the worm would give.

 

“Bard so you bring the leader of your dwarf mercenaries.” The Master hissed.

 

Thorin snorted, “I am no mercenary and Bard could not afford me if I were.”

 

“Course he could, everyone knows Elves are rich and that Tauriel is said to be a cousin of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.” Alfrid drawled.

 

“Be careful Alfrid.” Bard said coldly.

 

“Or what? You’ll quit?” Alfrid snipped.

 

“If Bard quits, my father with no longer trade with Esegaroth.” Legolas said with ice.

 

“Likewise, Erebor will trade with no man but Bard.” Balin’s voice was equally cold.

 

The Master laughed sardonically, “Erebor? That place is no more just as Dale is.”

 

“We’ve come to reclaim it!” Thorin said with the bearing of a king.

 

The Master’s laughter turned to wheezes, “What with four elves and thirteen dwarfs?”

 

“Actually with four elves, thirteen dwarves and one hobbit.” Thorin corrected. “I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor and heir to Erebor.”

 

“What is a ‘hobbit’?” Alfrid sneered.

 

“A halfling, they are smaller then a dwarf and usually beardless. They are fond of comforts, warm homes and food. I have found that they are more valiant then they first appear and are loyal to a fault.” Balin said with the air of a scholar.

 

He left out that they were mingling of a dwarf with an elf for it mattered not to such as these.

 

“The mountain has been silent for many a year but the last fool to go into the mountain never returned and we were once more attacked by the dragon. We have become very poor since the abandonment of Erebor.” The Master of Laketown said with a self-deprecating air.

 

Balin thought that the man was an embarrassment to the Edain…

 

Bard and Tauriel would be far more suited to such an office compared to this buffoon…

 

“If we allow them to try Audun, we are far enough from Erebor that the dragon has never molested us. Think of it, the golden days when we traded with both Thranduil and the dwarves of Erebor will return…” Bard advised.

 

“Why should I believe you Bard? You’re always sneaking around, training the villagers in war and you’ve ingrated yourself with elves.” The Master drawled.

 

“Yeah why should he? You’ve been plotting to overthrow the Master since you were bewitched by that elf wench!” Alfrid snipped.

 

“I’ve always respected the Authority of the Master.” Bard quipped.

 

His lack of clear respect for the person behind the title seemed to go unnoticed by Master Audun and Alfrid

 

“Your family has always chafed against submitting to the Authority of the Master. You think you’re oh so high and mighty because you’re descended from Girion the Fool.”

 

Balin kept silent but in his opinion a real leader would march into a dragon’s lair hoping to protect his people and they would work to ensure that his people lived comfortably rather than in poverty.

 

It may have been madness that led Thor to try to retake Khazad-dŭm before the fullness of time but he wanted to give his people a home despite the loss of Erebor…

 

“You really have no interest in my Esgaroth?” Master Audun frowned.

 

Thorin’s reply was terse, almost barked. “Only in the prospect of a trading partner no more. What use would I have to remove the obvious affluent leader of a prospering town?”

 

Calling the Master of Esgaroth affluent while his people starved was rather insulting as well as coldly sarcastic, a place was only affluent when all prospered in Balin’s opinion.

 

“We will give you what little supplies we can spare proved that you of course repay us after you reclaim Erebor and deal with the dragon. We suffered terribly since the Coming of Smaug and the desolation he caused when he ate our livestock and burnt not only our fields but also the Mountain as well. It burned like a wild fire and came to the walls; we were trapped for days until the fire died. The walls are likely still stained.” The Master complained. “Luckily we had a small settlement here as a sort of resting place between our more distant trading partners…my great grandfather the First Master of Esgaroth conceived this place, a city build on water.”

 

“It is very unique,” Balin admitted graciously, “I have never heard or seen the like…”

 

He fervently hoped he never did…

 

“Our hopes go with you. If you prove successful we may return to a sort of Golden Age like those when Dale and Erebor prospered side-by-side.”

 

“May Mahal smile on us and such days of peace and plenty return…” Balin murmured.

 

“Luck go with you dwarves.” The master said as he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

 

Man he maybe but in Balin’s humble opinion, Master Audun of Esgaroth seemed to have a sort of gold sickness…

  
XoooooX

 

Kili and Ori had bathed after Fili and Bilbo by the time Balin and Thorin returned with Legolas and Bard.

 

Dwalin and Nori had been ordered to bathe by Dori who had become a sort of bemusing mother hen.

 

Bilbo would have said he was exhibiting nesting behaviours but there was nowhere to nest…

 

Was Dori pregnant? If they were successful how wonderful that would be…

 

After raising his brothers, a family with Balin would be so great a gift from Illuvatar for Dori’s selflessness.

 

Bard begrudgingly announced, “The Master of Laketown has graciously agreed to give what we can spare to the company provided that we are repaid fairly once you reclaim Erebor.

 

With an assistant as sleazy as that Alfrid, both Bilbo and Fili doubted that anyone other than this Master of Laketown and his laggard of an assistant would consider their demanded future repayment _fair_ …

 

They stayed just one more night…

 

Legolas took Sigrid with them when Elladan, Kili and Bilbo went out hunting to stock up meat for Bard and his family to repay Bard and Tauriel for their hospitality as well as provide dinner for that night.

 

XooooooX

 

The Company left Laketown sans the sons of Elrond who stayed spending money there while ‘discussing’ possible trade between Imladris and Esgaroth…

 

Bilbo, Fili and Kili were nearly as sad to leave them as Bifur seemed to be.

 

There appeared to be some feeling between one of the sons of Elrond and the elder Bifur…

 

Bofur had been more subdued since they left the Shire, the attraction between the younger brother and Bilbo’s cousin Ferumbras had been startling but also bode well for an alliance with the Shire…

 

Bilbo really was interested in setting up the proposed hobbit colony, perhaps he and Ferumbras wouldn’t be the only hobbits to find their Heart among Durin’s folk…

 

They were taken back to the stable where they retrieved their horses and ponies…

 

It was a long ride perhaps three days before they would reach Erebor…

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
